


The Sun In My Night

by Monopsys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Falling In Love, Gods, Losing, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture, Unrequited Love, izaya lost his powers and becomes a human, momus!namie, nyx!izaya, powers, sun!nakura, too bad, yeah just that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopsys/pseuds/Monopsys
Summary: Izaya, the god of night, was the most powerful god in the universe. He loved being a god and loved guiding his humans with his stars.But one day, the god of sun, Nakura, found a way to make him lose his powers and destroy the idea of the night. Izaya, now a human with his half powers, needs to find what was the thing that made him human and destroy it before it is too late.Because the night started to become shorter and the day became longer.





	1. The God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Here is the fic that won the poll of which au i will write next.  
> In this Izaya in the god Nyx, god of night that really likes messing up with his humans and likes being a god.  
> But as i said something happens and Izaya would need some help getting out of this mess.  
> But let's begin!!!

The weather was really nice today. He should thank all the other gods for this nice weather. Because that meant that he could fly without any problems and view everyone with ease. He looked up at the sky. His powers had started to get stronger. He looked down at the earth and he started walking in the clouds.

Izaya was sure that today would be a great night. He continued walking in the cloud and when he felt that his powers were strong enough, he found the edge of the cloud, turned and fell down. The fastest way down was a freefalling and that fall was his favorite. He moved his finger and then his wings appeared.

Wings that were sometimes like an angel and others times they were like a demon.

They were always black and with his powers, they usually left a trail of shadows on the end of them. He had closed them so he could feel the air moving in and out of them. Izaya closed his eyes and let himself free. He lifted his arms and started laughing. He was still falling with his back facing the earth but he didn't mind. He looked at the clouds, the place where he stayed and watched his humans. He often stayed there for thinking or trying to come up with plans for better nights.

His eyesight finally caught something and he successfully turned and opened his wings. They were demonic tonight. Perfect. His favorite pair. He opened them and with an easy maneuver moved up and stayed still in the air. He was some meters up from the tallest building. Izaya looked down and finally, he saw his beloved humans moving and talking with each other. Izaya flew around the buildings while he looked at his humans and felt his powers getting stronger.  
Izaya stopped and let himself get higher while his hands started glowing with black power. He moved them up and shot a black ray that contained stars and galaxies in the sky and watched his work getting bigger.

Finally, it was **night**!

He, as a god, the god of night was one of the stronger gods. He had the universe in his hands and the places that had darkness in them was also his power. Whenever it was dark it was only his power. Izaya was also one of the first gods that had appeared. He was the one that created all those things. He watched the sky turned black and he started highlighting the stars so they can guide his beloved humans. He flew higher and looked down.

All the lights were on. Yes. He loved this. He had so much light in his dark making it happier. But also more powerful every day because he knew that the light was the only thing that could stop him. And yet in this mast of darkness, the light was too small, so naive. Like the humans.

He continued his handiwork in all the cities that he had chosen tonight to make dark. In the other cities, he had others handiworks that did his work. This is how much power he had. Every month he chose where he would make the cities dark and his creatures went to the other ones so the night could move peacefully and in order.

This month he had chosen the humans that had the craziest routines. He moved his hands, he flew up and down and often walked on the buildings because it was fun. And finally, he had found the city he was looking for. One of his favorites.

 **Ikebukuro**. The craziest and often dangerous cities he had seen in his life. He used his powers again and when he was sure that the night would spray nicely, he closed his wings and landed in the city. He looked around. Finally, he could see his humans so close. Izaya walked while his wings let a trail of darkness behind. His humans were just so amusing. Right now he was in his astral body, so the people walked through him and he could not touch them. _Pity_.

The best part was that he could move around and do anything he wanted while no one of his humans knew it was him. Izaya could hear them, understand them and only with one glance he knew who that person was. Some moved happily and others fast and others like they were ready to collapse.

Being a god was nice and sometimes a curse. Izaya saw people finding their love. Others had found friends to talk to and yet he was cursed on both things. All the gods were arrogant and others plain stupid. Friends? No friends only allies and enemies. **That's it**.

Izaya walked around the city while the night started spreading and he watched all of his human's reactions. Finally, he met some that he had formed some curiosity to. Three students, friends with each other and yet enemies in the dark world. So interesting and yet so young to do such things. He went closer and listened. Plans and love listing was the primally thing today in the conversation and that made him sick.

Izaya moved away and found another group of friends that just...were really interesting. One girl and three boys and clearly a van. That girl scared him too.  
_Why_? Izaya was the god of night and what appeared in the night? **Dreams**.

Dreams were the best inside and outside of a person. His fears, his real beliefs and fake power were the main source of information he had for each person. There was also a 'dream' that occurred before the real dreams appeared and that thing was called memories. In those Izaya saw everything that described a person. They were usually short but they were always the ones that he really collected information from.

A clear _understanding_ of someone.

So that girl had...some really interesting dreams that he hoped he would never be included in. The one with the hat was so done with everyone but to Izaya's surprise, he was always here for them and never giving up. The best leader he had seen in those decades.

Izaya flew up and just moved around. People started to get inside meaning that dreams will start to appear. And he _loved_ it. Information was his best thing. The best thing always happened in the dark. And he was the darkness.

He flew up and again and let himself fall down and he started seeing figures of sand to appear. Slowly they started to turn like little humans and then the dream started to appear. Izaya flew around and watched them form and play like a real movie. Some were really interesting and others normal. There were sometimes the dreams that were called _nightmares_.

The nightmares always appeared in the memories part. They alter them so it was a plain torture for the humans. Many people woke up and didn't fall asleep again and others just let them went away and continue their sleep.

Izaya had stopped in the middle of the city and watched the dreams play while he had laid down on his wings. So peacefully. He _loved_ this part.

**Izaya loved being a god.**

He had closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this. Suddenly a scream made him opened them and lose altitude. Izaya quickly altered his wings and he let himself levitate some meters above the ground. What _was_ that?

And then Izaya understood. He opened his hand and made a small arrow of darkness that suddenly lighten with the stars of his universe. Now he was sure it was really late at night.

Izaya threw it above him and then the arrow moved and he followed the trail of darkness. He dodged things (even though he had the astral body things were always harder to pass through and that meant his upper body to have come through an object and his lower half to be stuck on the other side of the object). He flew higher and finally the arrow had struck into someone's door. And that door was really familiar to him.

Yet again the same person had ruined his routine of looking his dear humans. He landed and walked towards the door. He passed through it and when he managed to bring his wings on the inside, he looked at the house once again. A normal house. There was a corridor in front of him. On his right it was the living room and if he walked inside it, there was a kitchen on its end. If you walked the corridor in some meters there was another door in his left that led to another living room that contained more things in it and on its opposite side it was the bathroom.

At the end of the corridor, there were stairs that lead to the upstairs. It had a corridor with two doors on both sides and at the end, there was another door. The door that was in the end and lead to a balcony and you could see a part of Ikebukuro. The other two doors were bedrooms that each had a bathroom. One that was the guest room and the other was the main bedroom.

Izaya knew which one was which and he turned left and passed through the door. And here he was. Still dreaming.

That _monster._

He had just seen a nightmare and yet he hadn't woken up from it. He just continued torturing himself. Izaya walked next to him and watched him trashed in his sleep.

**Shizuo Heiwajima.**

One of the most interesting humans he had seen in his life and he also had admitted that he looked like a god. His powers were like gods. Izaya had then turned that nickname and just said monster. He was a human, not a god. That's why he was a monster.

And yet he was the most difficult human he had seen. He never acted like Izaya wanted to. _Unpredictable._

The nightmare that played for the millionth time this month was the same as his childhood. The 'i destroy everything and everyone' dream. Or better the 'out of control monster'. Izaya watched the dream play. The boy was hitting some people with a sign and then he turned once again towards some other that were away from him. The ones that Shizuo cared about.

Then the boy moved towards them and with a quick motion, all people disappeared and in their place was corpses and blood. Everywhere. The boy started crying and looked at his hands. Then he started walking and saw the corpses one by one.

Then the boy lost control and attacked other people creating more and more wrecks and corpses in his way. And the part with the people that Shizuo cared played in repeat. And yet Shizuo didn't wake up. He just watched and watched it. He never stopped it because in his mind this thing was true.  
Izaya was never a fan of nightmares but those helped people see their mistakes or what wrong would happen in the future or the power that was called the sixth sense. That's why people woke after those. So they could understand the meaning and then acted like they meant to. But Shizuo here was acting the opposite way.

**That drove Izaya insane.**

The dream was the same! Why didn't he wake up and understand the meaning? He just let himself get tortured.

**But why?**

Shizuo trashed and trashed, never getting out his blanket and moved always in the same motion. He had started sweating and his breath came shorter than before.

Without knowing what he was doing, Izaya crouched next to the bed and looked at Shizuo's face. He turned his hand into organic matter and touched Shizuo's hand. Izaya just left it above Shizuo's and he looked at Shizuo. He still moved and whispering 'stop' so Izaya did something else.

His body turned into matter and he grabbed Shizuo's hand with both of his hands and shushed Shizuo. Shizuo started responding and he started to get calmer.  
Izaya did the same but this time he used one of his hands and the other touched Shizuo's face. He traced his finger on Shizuo's cheek and let his hand rest there. Shizuo had stopped grimacing and really slow he started to breathe freely. His face turned back to peaceful and his nightmare had disappeared and it was replaced with a real dream.

Izaya smiled to himself and stop humming. Shizuo was dreaming finally. He took his hand away from Shizuo's face but let his other above Shizuo's hand and just watched Shizuo sleep. He looked so peaceful finally and that was really something for the fortissimo, he knew.

Izaya breathed and looked away from Shizuo and finally, he thought that they might look familiar. Shizuo had allies and enemies and Izaya did too. He had friends, he had handiworks. And both haven't found love.

**But something was different.**

Izaya looked at the mirror that was on the wall and finally saw it. He looked at himself. He was like a human. But only his face and his chest were human. The others part that looked like human's part's they were covered with black matter and they were highlighted with the stars of the universe. It was the exact picture of the sky when it was dark. He was currently wearing a purple cloak in front of him and black trousers that again they were highlighting with his stars. His wings were black and on their end was a trail of shadows showing his power. When the night was gone, he always turned back like a human but his normal powers were still intact. Meaning that his wings and his ability to protect himself and attack were present.

And yet when he looked at himself, he saw what was different with him. He was a god and Shizuo was a human. Nothing could change that. Shizuo would die eventually and Izaya will still live until eternity. Izaya frowned. Shizuo could find another human and age together with them and yet Izaya would look over his humans only to see their happiness than him getting some.

**That was unfair!**

He must have done something with his powers because Shizuo started grimacing again. Izaya stopped and moved his hand again to Shizuo's face and did the same thing he had done before. He hummed a song and circled his thumb on Shizuo's chin.

After a while, Shizuo had calmed down and Izaya breathed again. He looked at Shizuo's face again only to notice that he was millimeters away from his lips. But Izaya didn't move. He stayed there and let that warm breath touched him and that hand he had closed with Shizuo's hand got the warm feeling he so much deserved. He was really cold.

**The god of night was alone.**

So he just let himself to be lost for only once. He wrapped his hand with Shizuo's hand and let the warmth washed him. He moved his other hand and moved the hair that was stuck into Shizuo's forehead and Izaya observed him.

He was really peaceful and happy. His hair was messy with all that trashing but he was still perfect. His lips were opened and his breath, which washed Izaya's face with warmth, was steady. Izaya hand moved and he touched those lips. So soft and yet so firm.

He knew this...all this...was wrong but his feelings were up and ready to explode. Would he regret it? Probably. Would he question himself later? Absolutely. But he knew this thing was the only chance he had.

**Izaya leaned and kissed Shizuo.**


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are guys! A new chapter! So some words for this one;
> 
> Here the name of the Gods are the same as the Greek Mythology and not the Roman Mythology. They are some things also that maybe they will sound weird but in Greek Mythology are just facts. So in the down notes i will write what is happeing and explaining to you guys.

Slowly, really slowly, the night started disappearing and in its place, the opposite of it, the day, started to appear. Izaya watched it appearing while his powers started to get weaker. Even though the day was now up, his powers didn't disappear.

**They just got weaker.**

He couldn't use his powers to make the day night but he could use them as protection or for attacking.

Izaya **hated that.**

If it meant that someone was a god then they had all their powers not just the ones that were useful. Only because the circle of life needed the sun and also the night, Izaya would have been more powerful.

But that deal he did with him was still _intact_.

The sun started appearing meaning it was officially day. Izaya looked the sunrise while he grimaced at that sight.

Why all the humans praise that thing called " _sun_ "?

Noone could see it! It is always hard to see it and they were always hurting their eyes when they did it. It was burning everything it touched, making everything hotter and exhausting.

His symbol, the _moon_ , was the most useful thing in the world and yet it was just a 'thing' to them. It always lightened their ways, it was peaceful and also it was the one that they could see and also touch since they went there and claimed it as theirs.

Yet the sun was everything! Why? The most beautiful things were said about it or it was the inspiration for them. Songs, poems were also written for it.

_Why?_

Did sun give life? The moon, too! It helped the waves of the sea be peaceful. Light? Oh come on, the moon did that too!

The sun didn't change shapes and yet, the moon did. It showed the days. It was like a clock.

And yet the sun did the same. That thing called "sun clock".

**Bullshit!**

Izaya kicked the cloud he was currently sitting on and he moved towards the edge of it. He saw the part he had kicked leaving but faster than the clouds moving together.

Cars, animals, people; kids, teenagers, elders moved around making Izaya sick. So many now! Never in the night, he had seen so many traffic or people laughing!

He **hated day!**

And the **god** who used it!

He sighed and kicked the cloud again but this time the part he had kicked morphed into a small hill. Izaya sat on it and looked up.

The sun was so small compared with his moon. But as a god, he could see it without a problem, without worrying about hurting his eyes. He hated that too.

As a god, he could be invisible to human eye and use his powers freely. He also could walk on clouds as they were like a floor but at the same time, he couldn't pass through them. That's nice. He liked sitting on them seeing and observing his humans. Everything about them was fascinating and yet weird. But Izaya loved them, knew them, understand them.

He sat on the cloud and then finally after some time he started walking again. There was a feeling. Something weird was making his chest hurt. He didn't have a heart then why it hurt him so much? He checked his handiworks.

Nothing weird about them. Maybe his powers? No, they were fine. Right now, he didn't wear any clothes and some of his body parts were covered with black matter and they were highlighted by the stars. So maybe...something wrong with this?

He looked at his chest. No, every part that Izaya knew that that the black matter covered his exact body parts was there. Then what was it? Why he felt lightheaded and ready to faint?

Suddenly, he **felt it**! Izaya grabbed his head and tried not to cry. He felt death! But he was a god. Gods don't die! Then what?

His answer was that after that feeling passed, his footsteps were lost and he passed through the cloud and started falling. Izaya gasped and started screaming for the surprise. His back was facing the ground again and Izaya, while in shock, watched the cloud getting smaller and smaller.

His shock was still huge that he started seeing things. He saw his arms, which had gone up for the wind, losing their color. He watched as the black matter was fading away and with the wind, it started going up creating a trail of purple and blue in their way. That thing happened to all of his body and in their place, the color of skin was replaced.

Izaya closed his hands to be sure that they operated perfectly. They closed and opened perfectly. He looked at his body. Now, all of it was like a human's. A human's that was naked.

Izaya panicked even more and looked up again to the lost cloud and the trail of darkness. The trail then moved towards him hitting him in the chest and that impact made Izaya gasp. The darkness started morphing and in its place, there was a black shirt and black jeans.

After the impact, Izaya's mind worked and he finally used his powers. He moved his finger and finally his wings appeared. He tried to move them but the air was stronger making Izaya lose his breath. Finally, he tried to use the other technique he knew. He tried to bring his wings like that way that they would make him levitated in his position, horizontally.

When he successfully did it, he stopped almost immediately and Izaya gasped again. When finally he returned back to reality, he looked around and saw the ground spreading in both directions. He tried to sit up and saw that he was ten meters before hitting the ground. He closed his wings and touched the ground.

Barefoot?

Oh, **no**! Izaya looked at his hands and saw the human skin spreading to all of his body. His shirt was nice and his trousers too but what had just happened? Izaya moved his wings. His powers were ok. He looked at them.

Today like an angel's? Well, who knew. He flew up and towards the cloud he had just fallen from. When he finally reached it, he felt somewhat...exhausted? No! That was not the right word. Izaya looked under him at the cloud and closed his wings. His smile was quickly replaced with confusion as he went through the cloud again.

**What?**

He flew up again and this time by levitating he kicked the cloud. It disappeared and his foot was...wet? What? Oh, no! Oh god, no! He moved towards the others and by sitting and trying to walk on them, he finally saw it.

**...**

..no! It couldn't be! He let himself fall and stop at the ground where he touched it with his feet. There was only one more thing that it would prove that Izaya was indeed crazy. He turned and looked at the sun.

He gasped and touched his eyes while he finally understood. He wasn't crazy! And that was bad! Really... _BAD_!

**Izaya was...a human!**

He closed his eyes and opened them again later after he thought they were finally ok. But his wings were here. His powers were here. What was happening?

Near him was a tree. Izaya walked towards it and saw the other factor he needed. His wings disappeared because if that "not god anymore" was true, he didn't want his humans to see him like that. He cut himself in its trunk only to see blood coming from his scratch. Good. After a while, the blood stopped coming out and he cleaned it only to see there weren't any scratches there. So his speed healing was here too. Then if he had all those features and also the conclusions that he wasn't a god anymore, then what was happening?

Izaya looked at the city he had fallen to and to his surprise it was one of his favorites. **Ikebukuro.**

...

Did that mean? Was the previous night activities the reason for what was happening? Did it lead to this? No. Dias did more things and yet he was never punished for them. Well, when his wife found those he was kinda punished or better his suspects but... No! He was here before Dias and the other gods and yet why he was the one that became a human? Was it a mistake? Or it was something he had done with him?

Izaya was really preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the flap of wings behind him.

"Nyx! What a great day, hmm?" Someone said and Izaya grimaced because he knew who was it.

"Hemera! What a really awful surprise!" He greeted but he didn't turn around to him. He knew that this would result in a battle and Adis, he didn't want one now.

The flap of wings continued to be heard but the voice of this man that Izaya hated was louder than them.

"Hmm...look at that! Someone is down here on earth and being a human. Hell! You are dressed like one too!"

Then the one that had that voice appeared in front of Izaya. Nakura. That one god that was the only one that Izaya hated! His opposite side was here mocking him! God!

"And? Are there any problems? I do what I please." Izaya said and turned his sight towards the god.

Nakura was the exact opposite if him. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and white clothes. His wings were always like an angel's and his power was to bring day and his element light.

"Indeed. We can do as we please but your matter is gone. Care to explain?"

That little... Like Izaya had the black matter in some part of his body, Nakura had blue matter that turned white with the help of the clouds.  
"Sure...I want to get closer to my humans!"

"That or are you a **_REAL_** human?"

That stopped Izaya from continuing their conversation. Wait? How did he know that he was a human?

"Oh are we finally confused, my dear Nyx?" Nakura laughed and watched Izaya looking furiously at him.

"What did you do, you little dead dog? **(1)** " Izaya spatted at him while Nakura laughed and lay on his wings.

"Oh me? Nothing! But the curse did some magic!" Nakura said and watched Izaya showing his teeth.

"What did you do? What curse?"

"Oh, and for every people in this world, you became a really handsome too, what a pity..."

"Answer me!" He shouted and stopped from showing his wings.

Even though he was mad, his mind worked perfectly. Nakura believed that he was a human without powers. That was one advantage he had and he wouldn't lose it now.

"Oh well... I found a curse that I could use to you, oh mighty Nyx, and finally could destroy you! The day deserves its liberty from you and your handiworks! It can be finally free!"

"You are truly an idiot, Hemera. Humans need both, night and day, to function perfectly. Everyone needs light but also darkness. It is the circle of life! Why, yet again, do you try to destroy it? And if you win, what will you rule later? Nothing? The ground?"

"You are a fool! The curse made you a human and yet you talk back to a god? I made you a human so I can finally rule above you!"

"It is not my fault that you are weaker than me! You need to let go and make me a god again or else the world we know will be lost!" Izaya shouted at him trying to give him a piece of mind but Izaya knew that he was just talking to a piece of wood.

"Hahahaha! I can't do anything about this! You are cursed! And I always wanted to do this!" Nakura started flying and lighted his hand.

Before Izaya understood what Nakura was doing, there was a hand that passed through him. Izaya gasped as he spatted blood and

looking directly at Nakura's eyes. Nakura laughed and laughed manically and still with his hand impaling Izaya, he lifted him up and hit him with as much power he had down on the ground. Izaya closed his eyes for the impact while Nakura took out his hand and watched Izaya trashing.

Izaya was trashing not because of what had happened but from the pain. That pain. He had never experienced something so painful! He wanted to vomit, he wanted to cry but also at the same time he wanted to kill Nakura for all this.

Nakura laughed. "Finally! The great Nyx died and the circle is mine! I am more powerful than anyone. Hahahaha!"

"...are you forgetting something?"

Nakura stopped laughing and looked down at Izaya. Izaya had lifted himself up and now was face to face with Nakura. In his chest, there was a hole but it slowly and almost painfully closed like there wasn't a hole in there.

"Humans had hearts!" Izaya shouted and showed his wings and with incredible speed caught Nakura and lifted him by the neck.

He opened his wings and flew higher until he felt the impact of the fall would be helpful. Izaya then turned and just fell down closing his wings for more speed. Nakura was trying to escape the grasp but little did he know that this was what Izaya wanted. Izaya then let Nakura open his hands only that Izaya moved them in Nakura's chest and punched him. They were some meters away from the ground and that punch was really a wish.

Nakura hit his head and his wings and he started screaming. Izaya lifted himself and moved away, levitating some meters off the ground.

"Ho...how...are...a god?" Nakura spoke in pauses.

"Well, as always you are an idiot! You didn't say the curse correctly and you screw it up!"

"Fu...you...need..to...die!" Nakura said while he started lifting himself up.

"And yet you as one really powerful god don't know how to accomplish this! A really dead dog **(2)**!"

Nakura shouted and moved towards Izaya with opened claws ready to strike. But Izaya opened his wings and Nakura fell down screaming and blood splitting in the ground.

"What?" Nakura asked and saw his wounds.

On them was a black material. Like a knife. They were shiny and sharp in their touch when Nakura tried to pull them out.

"This is really disappointing. You are one of my creations, one that shares the same powers as me but exact opposite and yet don't know this? You are really one of my worst creations ever!" Izaya shouted and opened his wings showing them to Nakura.

Izaya's wings were pointed like metal and not fluffy like they were on an angel. They had a metallic tone on them and with the winds help, they were glowing. They were like a blade, a knife. When Izaya opened one of his wings and lifted it up, there was an area without feathers. With one motion of Izaya's wing, the "knives" from Nakura were pulled and returned into that area.

"And one of my strongest creations and yet you still don't know anything! Truly nothing!" Izaya said and his wings turned fluffy again.

"Really? My dear Nyx! Even though you are not yet a human, my curse is still intact. You will continue turning into a human!"

"So?"

"You don't understand! Your powers are decreasing this moment we talk. My curse was that you will turn into a human. But now it gets better. You are slowly turning into one making this more like a game!" Nakura said and flew up so he could look down at Izaya.

"..."

"And since, Oh mighty Nyx, I am kind, I will tell you my curse. I managed to take your powers and put them into an object. It is like what you do too. Since your powers are really strong and ready to explode you use them, to create more things. Handiworks as you called them. But I can't do things like you such as creating handiworks so..."

"Get to the point!" Izaya breathed while his wings moved down, clearly irritated.

"Oh, yes. I managed to contain your night powers into an object that if only you destroy, you can have back your powers. But that is the difficult part. I wanted to put all your powers in that object so I could finally kill you since you would turn into a human. But the events made this more interesting. The curse is intact meaning that your powers will decrease every day, making the day longer and night smaller. Until..."  
Izaya's wings were up and turned towards him, ready to defend himself. He knew what that meant but he let him talked.

" When your night disappears and you an ordinary human then, will die by my hand! Hahaha..." Nakura laughed but was quickly silenced by a feather that hit him straight in the head.

"You are insane! An idiot!" Izaya said but Nakura stopped him.

"And yet I succeed in destroying you! But since I am a kind god, I can tell you that the object is in this city. One of your favorite and one of my worst ones. And look at that! I can see you miserably fail and then I will see your beautiful eyes fade as I kill you in front of your beloved humans!" Nakura laughed and grabbed the feather that Izaya had hit him with and hit Izaya with one of his light spheres.

Izaya hit the ground and after one moment of trying to hold consciousness, he moved his head towards the place where Nakura was and found nothing. He also felt one of his feathers gone. That bastard took his feather!

Izaya sat on the ground and watched the city. He was in a really bad position. Nakura saw him from above, he was slowly turning into a human and also his humans would face terrible consequences from one of his creations. He touched his head and sighed. He needed to collect himself and think. His one priority right now was to find that object and destroy it.

Then he would kill Nakura and create a new Hemera in his place more capable. Yes, but there was a problem.

Izaya didn't know where that object was! Well, that was a really HUGE problem. He closed his eyes and opened then again. Yes, Putheia was one way of finding this object.

After he felt somewhat optimist, he lifted himself up and get ready to move but stopped. His shirt was ok and his trousers too but he didn't have any shoes. Izaya then made a sphere that turned completely purple. Then objects appeared in front of him.

Those were the missing objects of humans. The ones that were misplaced or were forgotten or were lost from them. In any case, darkness inclosed them and those were the ones he could use without worrying about anything.

Izaya moved and found a pair of black shoes that he liked and wore them. His outfit was ok but he needed something more. Ah! Money! He needed money. The thing that was used for persuading things or services. After he found some money, he was ready to leave and move the missing objects back when it occurred to him.

His wings. He could hide them for a while but not for long periods. That was a problem. So what he could do about that?  
"Since your powers are really strong and ready to explode you use them, to create more things."

Nakura's words came back to him. But now he didn't have that much power to make a handiwork. So why his mind lead him there.  
"...ready to explode..." Yes, that would happen to him if he held them longer inside him and...

_Wait..._

**Yes...**

Izaya would find an object that would hold his powers! But what?

He walked around, seeing his choices. Nothing was suitable. He needed something that would be on him every time of the day. Nothing! Books, shoes, bags! Nothing that would justify why he would have it on him every day! He sighed really loudly.

Izaya needed something small. Something... Izaya walked and after he rejected everything, he used his powers to return them back. He watched as the objects disappeared and after they were gone, he felt something. He was stepping on something that was trying to move. To leave. Maybe one of the objects.

Izaya stopped it from moving and lifted his foot. Under it, it was a ring. Metalic, sliver, maybe the last one. He touched it and looked at it.

 _Small_. He saw if it would fit his finger and yes it did.

Perfect. The best solution. But could it hold his wings and powers until he needed them?

Izaya needed to test it. So, his wings disappeared and with his other hand's finger, he moved his powers inside the ring. The ring started making a really strange sound and Izaya was between on stopping this before the ring exploded and on seeing what would happen. Eventually, the rings started to opened and creating small lines that after some time started to open. Then everything stopped.

His powers were inside the ring and with his will, he could move them in and out. The ring was not destroyed but it was different than before. There was a line that held the ring together but strong enough not to break. The lines that were destroyed had made lines that were like drops of water on their end and they were still in their color. It was like an ordinary ring but for Izaya it was a _masterpiece_. Like all his handiworks, not creations.

Izaya then turned and looked at the city. He was finally ready. He moved his body towards it and said:

_**"Let the game begin!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here they are;
> 
> Nyx is the godness of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and before the other gods appeared. Meaning she was one of the oldest Godness. Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty that she is feared by Dias himself. Nyx was also the mother of Hemera so in here Izaya is the one that 'created' Nakura because his powers were really strong.
> 
> Hemera was the personification of day and the goddess of the daytime. Her brother was Aether and was the god of light. Nakura has both powers as he will be the only one that can destroy Izaya because his power matches Izaya's.
> 
> Even though Izaya is turning into a human his powers are still stronger than Nakura and this is why he defeated him so easily.
> 
> Dias was the god of all the gods and also the god of lighting. So when Izaya says 'omg' then he means Dias.
> 
> Adis the god of underworld and death.
> 
> Izaya and Nakura talkeed to each other as their god names and not their human's. Later Izaya will explan that he choose that name for reasons.
> 
> (1) When you said someone was a 'dead dog' it was the most and worst swear someone can say to some else.
> 
> (2) Nakura's mind is functioning again and that time the swear did its tool to help Izaya.
> 
> So, guys untill the next update, will see each other soon.
> 
> Also Pythia (or Oracle of Delphi) was the priestess who held court at Pytho, the sanctuary of the Delphinians, a sanctuary dedicated to the Greek god Apollo. Pythia were highly-regarded, for it was believed that she channeled prophecies from Apollo himself, while steeped in a dreamlike trance. At the temple center, the Omphalos, she sat on a covered tripod cauldron over a deep well-like chasm. Seated in this way, enveloped by vapors while shaking bay branches, the Pythia would fall into a trance state and channel the god. In this way did the Pythia pronounce judgement and prophecy to those in attendance. So Izaya will need one of his handiworks to go there and ask her to him a prophecy for the missing object. I believe some of you know who that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> A really nice prologue i think. In the next we will see what happens and Izaya loses his god form! Untill then, have a nice day!!


End file.
